I Told You So
by Brulian4ever
Summary: Song Fic - Carrie Underwood's I Told You So. Season 2 Naley. A one shot I wrote forever ago and just found. Nathan Centric. Rate T for some language.


**A One Shot I wrote awhile ago and just found on an old disc. The song is "I Told You So" by Carrie Underwood. Naley, Nathan/OC, - Nathan's POV**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I love you_

_And suppose I said I wanna come back home_

_And suppose I cried and said I think I've finally learned my lesson_

_And I'm tired of spending all my time alone_

_If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted _

_And it's killing me to be so far away_

_Would you tell me that you love me too?_

_And would we cry together?_

_Or would you simply laugh at me and say_

_I told you so, oh I told you so_

_I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in_

_I told you so… but you had to go_

_And now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again_

_If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever_

_Would you get down on yours too and take me hand_

_Would we get that old time feeling? Would we laugh and talk for hours?_

_The way we did when our first began._

_Would you tell me that you've missed me too and that you've been so lonely?_

_And you've waited for the day that I returned_

_And that we'd live in love forever and that I'm your one and only_

_Or would you say the table's finally turned_

_Would you say…_

_I told you so, oh I told you so_

_I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in_

_I told you so… but you had to go_

_And now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again_

_And now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again_

"That was 'I Told You So', the newest single from Haley James-Scott off her new album." I'm frozen on the couch, staring at some Carson Daly Wannabe as he grins out from the television. "And we've got Haley in the studio with us today. Let's give her a round of applause." I instinctively lean forward to be closer to the TV as Haley appears on screen. It's the first time I've seen her in months. She was just a beautiful as I remember, maybe even more so. "Haley, welcome to TRL."

"Thanks. It's great to be here." Haley flashes a smile and I feel my breath catch in my throat.

"Alright, Haley, I've got to ask the question on everyone's mind… 'I Told You So', is that song about someone? Is there a skeleton in your closet or are you just that great a writer?"

"Well…" Haley laughs a little. "I'd like to tell that I'm just that talented, but the truth is I always write from experience. So to answer your question, yes, that song is about someone. I'm not going to say who but, yes, there is someone that I hurt and I wish I could take some things back."

"Well, I think I speak for every make in America when I say this guy is an idiot if he doesn't want you back." Haley laughs again and the interview continues but I don't hear the rest as my mind flashes back to the conversation I know inspired Haley's new single.

"_Shit…" I swore as I opened the door to my apartment to hear the phone ringing. I dropped my keys on the counter and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I said a little out of breath. There was silence on the other end. "Hello?"_

"_Nathan…" I froze when I heard her voice. "Nathan, are you there?"_

"_It's been a long time, Haley…" I said finally, recovering from the initial shock. "Why are you calling me?"_

"_I want to come home, Nathan…" Her voice was so low that I could barely hear her._

"_What?" I asked, positive that I must have misheard her._

"_I miss you, Nathan, I want to come home." Haley said after a moment and I slowly sat down on a stool in the kitchen. "Nathan, please say something."_

"_What do you want me to say Haley?" I asked harshly. "Did you really expect me to welcome you with open arms?" I paused for a moment and my tone softened. "I told you when you left Haley that I wouldn't be here when you got back."_

"_Nathan, please…" Haley's voice was almost desperate._

"_I'm sorry, Haley, I really am." I paused. "But you broke my heart once and it took me a really long time to put it back together but I did . There's somebody else. She loves me and I love her. I know she won't hurt me and I can't give you the chance to break my heart again."_

"Hey… earth to Nathan?" I snap back to reality and look up to find my girlfriend standing over me. "Are you OK, babe?" She asks with an amused expression on her face. "You were sort of spaced out there."

"Sorry, babe, I just got lost in thought." I pull her down next to me and kiss her softly. She sighs contentedly and cuddles up next to me as she looks at the television where Haley's interview is concluding. "Is that Haley?" She asks, glancing up at me.

"Yeah, her new single just got released." I say, hoping that she doesn't think I'm sitting here mooning over my ex-wife. The truth is part of me will always love Haley but she's my past and I know my future is with the girl next to me.

"Yeah, I heard it. It's good." She says but there's a slight hitch in her voice that causes me to look at her. "It's about you, right? The song, it's about you."

"Yeah, I think so." I nod, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to me. "We had similar conversation a few months ago so…"

"Do you ever regret it?" She asks suddenly and I look at her in shock. "I wouldn't blame if you did, Nathan. I mean, Haley's a star and she writes songs for you and declares her love on national television and I'm…"

"The girl I love." I say, looking her directly in the eyes. "I won't lie to you and say that Haley means nothing to me because Haley will always be important to me, but you're the woman I want to spend my life with. Haley chose music…"

"But in the end she chose you…" She looks so scared and for the first time I realize how insecure she is about Haley. I can't believe I never realized it before.

"Maybe…" I turn my face to her and gently brush her hair from her eyes. "But it was too little too late, because in the end I chose you." I softly brush my lips over hers. "I love you, only you."

**A/N - Bet ya thought this was going to be a Brathan story didn't you?? LOL! I purposefully didn't put in who the new girlfriend was because I sort of wanted you fill that in on your own! I mean really Season 2, Nate could've ended up with any of the girls if Haley hadn't come back. Anyway, Like I said l wrote this a long time ago and just found it. I just think this song fit Season 2 Naley perfectly. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
